In a destination floor elevator system a passenger gives to the elevator system one call, a so-called destination floor call, and not as in conventional elevator systems two calls such that the first call is given in the elevator lobby by designating the desired direction of travel with up/down pushbuttons and the second call in the elevator car by designating with the car pushbuttons the destination floor, i.e. target floor, of the passenger.
A destination call can be given e.g. from a destination operating panel permanently installed in an elevator lobby. When a passenger keys his/her destination floor into the destination operating panel, the destination floor data and also information about from which floor the destination call is given is transmitted to the control system of the elevator system, to the so-called group control. On the basis of given criteria the group control allocates an elevator for the use of the passenger and notifies it, and possibly the location of it, to the passenger e.g. on the display that is in the destination operating panel.
With regard to elevator systems, also known in the art is a call-giving method wherein a passenger is identified e.g. from an RFID identifier and a destination floor is determined for him/her on the basis of the identification data read from the identifier. In this call-giving method a passenger takes an identifier in his/her possession manually to a reader device, which reads the information contained in the identifier, for example an individual ID number, and sends it to the group control of the elevator system. On the basis of the ID the group control determines the destination floor, e.g. the home floor, of the passenger and allocates an elevator for the use of the passenger for traveling to the home floor in question. Also in this case the allocated elevator must be notified to the passenger if there are a number of elevators in the elevator system. Also known in the art are solutions in which the identifier is a so-called remote identifier, the identification data contained in which can be read when the identifier is e.g. in the pocket of the passenger.
In residential apartment buildings and hotels when a person leaves his/her apartment, he/she first goes to the elevator lobby and there gives the elevator call he/she wants and remains to await the elevator. Depending on the transport capacity of the elevator system and the prevailing traffic intensity, he/she may have to wait for quite a long time before the elevator serving him/her arrives at the call-giving floor. In solutions according to prior art the departure of a person from his/her apartment is not therefore used for calling an elevator to be ready on the floor on which the apartment is situated.